


Watching is Sometimes Better

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Peeping, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony catches Steve touching himself when Steve thought he was sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching is Sometimes Better

It didn't take much. The smallest amount of shifting caught Tony's attention. When Steve asked him to come to bed with him every night, he did, which meant lying there waiting for the caffeine buzz to settle for an hour or so while Steve slept next to him. Tony wasn't going to let Steve down if he could help it. He shut is eyes and just laid there for hour an a half. Steve probably thought he was sleeping but he wasn't and thanked god he wasn't.

Tony cracked his eyes open, just enough to watch the blanket being pulled down. He could already tell by the outline of Steve's cock straining against his red underwear that Steve was going to touch himself. 

Steve let out a shaky breath as he delicately moved his underwear down off his waist and inhaled a shaky breath when he rubbed the dribble of precome down his cock's shaft. Steve's hands teased his own cock, just like they teased Tony a hundred times before. Tony could feel the well thought out pressure of Steve's hands on his cock if he focused on it enough. The warm index finger always seemed to circle right beneath the head while the rest of the finger twisted around his shaft, gliding in the lube they picked out together. Steve might have been in the category of inexperienced when it came to sex but hand jobs were another story. 

Tony decided to ignore the urge to join him. He wanted Steve to enjoy this on his own. That way Tony could enjoy the show. A win win. 

Steve's abs kept flexing at the end of each stroke. Watching Steve get so close made Tony's stomach keep fluttering. Steve backed off and cupped his balls and massaged them with his palm. Tony closed his eyes to regain his composure.

Steve tilted his head back and let out a long breath. It wasn't until Tony heard the quiet wet sound of Steve grabbing is lubed up cock again that he opened his eyes. Steve's own eyes were closed and his head was still tipped back, exposing his neck. Tony wanted to bite it. 

Tony's cock throbbed at the sight. Steve stroked himself slowly, all the way from the base to the tip. He mouthed moans. Steve's stomach and leg muscles were tensed and shook. Tony gritted his teeth as Steve sped up, his face scrunched up as he began to come.

Steve took in fast breaths through his open, panting mouth. Come painted his stomach. Tony just stared at him with affection. When his orgasm settled and his messy hand rested on his stomach Tony leaned over and kissed his cheek. It made Steve jump. “Shh,” Tony hushed.

Tony left and returned a few moments later with a warm wet wash cloth. He sat on the side of the bed and cleaned up his boyfriend. Steve watched, hints of tired smiles kept appearing. 

“Can I?...” Steve's half open eyes fell to Tony's crotch. His cock was still hard.

Tony bent down and pressed a kiss to Steve's soft lips. “It's fine baby, let's go to sleep.”

Steve smiled and pulled Tony down on top of him. Tony threw the washcloth in the hamper and wrapped his arm around Steve's damp chest. “I love you,” Tony whispered.

“I love you too Tony, so much.”


End file.
